Pushing the Limits
by MeganeMii-Kun
Summary: What would you do if the only way to live was to kiss the one person you truly couldn't stand and hate. In this world the only way to live was to charge power into your body through a kiss from a Supplier to the Receiver. Shizuo and Izaya can't seem to understand their partnership and whether they end up killing the other they'll both end up dying if they don't kiss each other.
1. Prologue

Original Promp: Based on this manga: Shinkuu Yuusetsu

In this universe, everyone in the world fits into two categories, a supplier and a receiver. At a young age, a supplier and a receiver are paired together based on wavelength compatibility. The receiver cannot live without receiving energy from the supplier, and vice versa the supplier needs to periodically release excess energy to the receiver. And the only way the exchange can be accomplished is through mouth to mouth contact. Basically, kissing.

Izaya is a receiver, and he is paired up with Shizuo as his supplier. Too bad they hate each other, because they literally can't live without each other.

Bonus:  
Sex creates a huge, mutual power surge.

It is possible to get take or give to other sources, but when one does this the other gets jealous (especially Izaya. I love Jealous!Izaya)

They live together (it's just easier that way).

Kida and Mikado as a side pairing.

Mii: Hello out there~! I know I'm probably going to kill myself with all the request I've taken up but I'm going to go through with it...out of love! /shot

**WARNING: This is Yaoi/Shonen Ai/Boys Love and this will be M-rated for later scenes. If you don't like all of the above listed things then why did you even click on this? Hand spasms? Those of you who agree to everything prompted please enjoy~!**

**Note: ****This is really important so please read this (hence the bold font). Partners and couples/lovers are completely different in this AU. Just because they are partners (ie Togusa/Kaztano, Kadota/Shinra, and Anri/Mika) doesn't mean I ship them personally or that they are involved in any romantic relationship. But you can let your minds wander for all I care, I don't mind either way, but what I said still stands. **

* * *

**Prologue**

This is a place where kisses don't mean '_I love you_'. In this universe, mouth to mouth contact is an act of '_charging_' and holds no affection whatsoever. Your partner is most important and ultimately is your life. The world is divided into two groups of people: Suppliers and Receivers. Suppliers create power in their body that must be periodically released into a Receiver, who can't create power and must receive it, or they will cease from living. Too much power stored in one's body and not enough power in the body equals death.

So humans made a system to pair up all the people in the world so that everyone has a partner to sustain them life. And no, not anyone will do. You need a partner that is compatible with your wavelength or it will not work very well. Every new human that is born into this world has a particular partner that will only work. Of course there are certain cases, but those are stories to be told later.

But if in a dire situation, it is possible to charge off someone besides your partner. This proves to be a nuisance for the Receiver partner, as it leaves an unpleasant aftertaste. Plus you can only charge so much off of others.

How do these people show affection for their loved ones? They simply put all their feelings into a kiss to the cheek as lips are strictly saved only for charging.

Even with their way of living, lovers are not uncommon in this world. Some partners are happy to get together and spend their lives with each other till death. And others are happy to compromise with their partners to find a boyfriend/girlfriend and still charge regularly, but this can also be proved difficult. The practice of marriage also does not exist in this place.

Things such as same-sex partners are very rare and it is truly abnormal for siblings to be partners. But things such as these still happen. Do people know why? No. Is there a reason? Maybe there is. No one knows for sure, only that it exists.

* * *

A particular thriving city seems to be a magnet for all abnormality, and that is where this story starts as well as where it will end. Ikebukuro houses the strangest partners that have ever been seen around the globe. Never has many extraordinary people gathered in one place, than in this city that swam with throngs of people and a certain liveliness that would confuse anyone of anything out of the norm.

Orihara Izaya is one of those abnormal residents that live in this big city. He is a high school student of Raijin who goes against the school's uniform by wearing a low cut gakuran jacket, with a red shirt underneath, along with the matching slacks. He looks to be a regular boy at first glance but that is far from true. Izaya is a Receiver, but what is strange is the amount of power he could take. His capacity of power is closely around ten times the normal human. By hypothesis, if you overlook the compatibility, he could charge off 100 people and still require more. Plus if he were to take power from a normal Supplier he'd probably drain them dry in a second. That is probably why he is partnered with Shizuo, much to their chagrin.

Heiwajima Shizuo is another of the Ikebukuro's residents that is unusual. Shizuo is also a high school student of Raijin, but unlike Izaya, he wears the regular blue uniform of Raijin. Messily but he still wears it. He is a Supplier, but an uncanny one at most, with so much power stored in his body he could probably charge everyone in Ikebukuro and then some. The reason why that hasn't happened yet is because Shizuo couldn't control how much power he gave out. If he'd charge any other Receiver they wind up with too much and end up fainting. And that is why his sole Receiver would have to be Izaya. Adding to his bizarre amount of power he also has the strength to bend objects, like street lamps and street signs, like paper and throw vending machines like pillows.

It's quite problematic that they detest each other, but that is another matter that will be addressed soon.

Celty Sturluson is a being without a head and is believed to be a fairy called a Dullahan. No one knows where her head is and she has come to Ikebukuro, due to feeling it in the strangeness of the city, to find it. Much to everyone's surprise, she does not require power nor does her body make it. Celty had originally lived in Ireland before coming to Japan, but the fact about her body leads to the conclusion that she came from another world or dimension. She believes her head is in this world because of the need to have one in order to live and charge off another. She is living with Shinra's family who provides her with a roof over her head.

Kishitani Shinra is also a high school student from Raijin along with Shizuo and Izaya. He's a mutual friend between the two and has a big crush on the Irish woman that lives with his family. They had taken Celty in ever since he was a child and he has had these feelings towards her ever since. His goal is to advance in the medical field like his father and have Celty as his wife. Shinra is a normal Supplier and supplies power for Kadota.

Kadota Kyohei is a normal Receiver who attends to Raijin with Shinra and the other two. He is part of their circle of friends and tends to help Shinra calm down the two who fight constantly. He also sports a gakuran with a blue shirt underneath and is likely wearing a bandanna most of the time.

Friends of Kadota are Erika, Walker, and Togusa. Erika and Walker are regular normal partners, with Erika being the Supplier, but their outlooks on life are so warped and perverse that it makes them quite unusual and dangerous. Togusa is a normal Supplier whose partner is an older man by the name Kaztano. Their age difference does not interfere or bother them, but it not that rare of an occasion of this type of partnership.

Also in the same high school, but a year older and grade higher, there is Tanaka Tom. He is friends with Shizuo and is a normal Receiver. His partner is a pretty brunette that has no relevance in the story.

Yagiri Namie is in the same grade and is the same age as Tom. She is an acquaintance of Izaya and somewhat to Shinra too, if it could be called that at all. She is a Supplier but nothing is weird about her being so. Rather it is who her partner is, and her partner himself, that is peculiar.

Her partner is her own little brother Seiji, who was both a Supplier and Receiver. How this is even possible is not known to even the smartest scientists and adults in the world. He receives power from Namie and volunteers to supply to those without or is in absence of their partner. Namie has an incestuous crush on her brother but does not mind him giving to others as long as he still needed her. He is currently attending a private elementary school in Ikebukuro.

In a local elementary school in the city there is another person with an even weirder situation. Sonohara Anri did not require a partner. She is a Supplier that can give to any Receiver, regardless of wavelength and can basically adjust hers to those she was giving energy to. It is quite odd and no one knew why she was like that, she was just born that way. But she was able to find a potential partner for the time being, that person being Mika.

Harima Mika is a normal Receiver; it was her personality that was dangerously twisted. She became so obsessed and infatuated of her partner at an earlier age and had scared him away. Even after he got a new partner she began stalking him until she met Anri and began leading a more normal life from their partnership.

Another pair of partners befuddled people into rethinking all the possible outcomes of wavelengths anew. Orihara Kururi and Mairu, twin sisters of Izaya, just so happens to be each other's partner, with Kururi being the Supplier. Just having entered school, they are well informed, courtesy of their big brother, that their partnership is weird and will be picked on about it.

Speaking of siblings, Shizuo's little brother Kasuka is a normal Supplier who supplies for his partner Hijiribe Ruri. Nothing is out of the ordinary about these two and both go to the same local elementary as Anri and Mika.

Two other adults that are fairly normal, if you overlook their yakuza status, are Shiki and Akabayashi; with Shiki as the Supplier out of the two. Both men have connections with Izaya and Shinra but Akabayashi also has a sort of involvement with Anri.

Russia Sushi is owned by a Russian named Denis along with his partner, Simon Brezhnev, who helps draw in customers. Both emigrated from Russia, after the Soviet Union broke, to get away from their previous violent life and ended up in Japan. They might not look like it now but they were once spec ops soldiers for their native country and are very skilled. In their partnership, Simon is the Receiver.

There just seems to be lots and lots of people that have abnormalities that are drawn to the bustling city like moths to a flame. Why Ikebukuro? No one knows! But the main focus of this story has to do with a certain pair that just can't seem to decide what to do with each other.

Oh, how the chaos ensues...


	2. The best

"Ne, Izaya, aren't you pushing it just a little too close," Shinra asked worriedly as he poked the other teen in the shoulder. Izaya had sat in his chair backwards so that he was facing the brunet, but his head was down and cradled by his arms as his breathing was slightly labored.

"Haha...what are...haa...talking about," Izaya said nonchalantly as he sucked in a breath to steady his trembling voice. Shinra narrowed his dark but pale grey eyes as he looked out the large windows to catch a familiar head of blond.

"Ah, it's Shizuo," Shinra pointed out. Izaya noticeably tucked his head tighter in his arms as he let out a strained sigh. The bespectacled boy glared disapprovingly as Shizuo walked more hunched than usual and dragged his feet in a sluggish motion. He then proceeded to turn that glare to the raven in front of him. "Seriously, it's been a week and a half. Any normal person would have passed out or worse, died! How long are you guys going to keep this up?!"

Izaya cringed at the loud scolding as he tried to futilely snuggle even farther in his barricade of his arms. "...You're too loud...Shinra."

Said boy huffed out in irritation as the class buzzed around as lunch break has just started. He, himself, had to go soon. Maybe he could drag Izaya with him in hopes that Shizuo was there and...

"If you're so worried, how about you do it in his stead? A Supplier is still a Supplier, ne," Izaya mused quietly as he peeked up at the boy, teasingly. Shinra furrowed his brow in frustration as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Can't you just – for your own health at least – compromise a little with Shizuo-kun? Besides that point, I have to charge with Kadota-san in a bit. I can't have you drain me and put me in the infirmary," Shinra said with a small smile at his last statement. He had seen all the outcomes of Izaya's previous attempts to charge off someone else besides Shizuo. Shinra had also seen Shizuo's own attempts and outcomes on doing the same thing. Both were, needless to say, not pleasant and a most fearful encounter.

"Hn," Izaya muttered absentmindedly as he felt his eyes droop. At this Shinra panicked and grabbed the boy's face and shook him.

"Waaa, don't sleep! What if you never wake up again," he wailed as he shook the other back and forth. Izaya grew annoyed and slightly sick with dizziness, which resulted in curling his fist before landing a punch on Shinra's face. The act didn't have much force in it, but enough so to hurt and loosen the bespectacled boy's grip on him. "Ow, to punch me...is cruel."

"I'm fine. It's not like I need that monster, I can do fine by myself, and it will be just lovely if _he _were to drop dead," Izaya said coldly as he pulled Shinra up from where he fell down after stumbling from the hit.

"Izaya," Shinra said in warning. The raven sighed tiredly as he shrugged his shoulders and nodded in understanding. Shinra couldn't believe how difficult it was to handle both males but at the same time he understood all too well.

"_Well_, come on. Are we or are we not going to meet up with Dotachin. Maybe he will let me – in the usual place right? – rest in his lap while break goes on."

Shinra wondered wearily just how far Shizuo and Izaya were willing to go. Someday he knew that these two were going to be the death of him, and he couldn't have any of that until he married his one and only love.

* * *

'_Shit, I feel horrible. I can't even eat properly_,' Shizuo thought darkly as he sat there staring at his bento like it was going to cause a horrible explosion in his stomach. Kadota noticed Shizuo and his untouched food and knew instantly that something was wrong. It wasn't like him to not eat at lunch.

"Shizuo, are you ok," Kadota asked, concerned, as he place a hand on the blond's shoulder. Shizuo seemed to have snapped to reality as he apologized and brought some food to his mouth, only to stop at the last minute. Kadota noticed the trembling in his hand and the already forming bags under honey colored eyes. "You don't look so good. What happened? Are you charging properly?"

At the mention of charging, Shizuo broke his nth pair of chopsticks and growled out angrily. Kadota held his hands up in surrender as the taller teen seemed to chant a death mantra in his head. He could only hope that Izaya didn't show up right now.

"Dotachin~! I'm tired, let me rest in your lap," and that had crushed all of Kadota's hope all in one go, as a certain teen came skipping towards them. He could practically feel the animosity in the air when Izaya and Shizuo locked gazes. Kadota waited for the sound of chaos, waited for the battle cry Shizuo usually gave out upon seeing the boy, waited for flick blades to pierce the air...but nothing came.

The brunet felt a lightweight plopping themselves in his lap before he opened his chocolate brown eyes, that he didn't remembering closing. Izaya made himself comfortable in Kadota's lap before drifting slowly into sleep whilst Shizuo shifted further away and greeted another brunet boy approaching the group. Shinra glanced tiredly between Shizuo - giving him another set of disposable chopsticks while he was at it - and Izaya before exchanging a knowing look with Kadota.

"...You guys haven't been charging have you," Kadota said carefully. He made sure Izaya was asleep and too far gone to hear, as it was easier to get an honest answer from Shizuo compared to asking the raven-haired boy. It kind of worried the taller brunet because Izaya was a light sleeper, but right now he was out like a light.

Shizuo shifted uncomfortably under both of Kadota and Shinra's gazes and began eating his lunch hastily, albeit to his stomach's protests. As he was avoiding the question Shinra decided he might as well get his own charging done and motioned for Kadota. The taller teen nodded and leaned in to capture the bespectacled boy's lips and felt the thrum of energy enter his body. The exchange went unnoticed by the blond as he tried to calm his upset stomach and at the same time kept shoving more food down his throat.

Kadota made sure to leave enough power for Shinra to get by the rest of the day, and parted from his partner. Shizuo had finished his bento at that time and had screwed his eyes shut as his stomach felt like it was being stabbed over and over with a million flick blades.

"Shizuo-kun, why aren't you charging with Izaya," Shinra asked seriously as he opened his own bento, made by Celty.

"...'Cause I don't wanna," he deadpanned back.

"You know what'll happen if you don't, right," Kadota said alongside his partner.

"...Sorta."

* * *

"Shizuo-kun...ah, you leave me no choice! Let us take a peek into our system and how our own body works. Suppliers create power in their body that cannot be made anywhere else. Receivers cannot keep living without getting power from a Supplier, making the Suppliers indispensible to them. But if they create too much power it becomes really uncomfortable for them. The first symptom would be a fever. Secondly comes the vomiting that later becomes dry heaves; this is extremely strenuous and painful.

"So what is it that you and Izaya not understand? Do you guys want to die painfully," Shinra screeched as he fumbled with adjusting his glasses.

"Tch. Why does my partner have to be that shitty flea? If I don't wanna then it makes sense not to! And he doesn't want to either, so it's not like it's a problem, having to depend on each other kills us both enough! I'm fine on my own, for all I care he can die! Besides I'm not like any normal Supplier," Shizuo ranted as he clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth together.

"Shizuo! Maa, but it's clearly seen that you both are starting to feel its effect of not charging for a while. Even with your abnormal bodies, you still need to charge properly. When we were younger, you guys could last three to five days without charging but a week and a half is a little bit far," Kadota tried reasoning, Shinra nodded in agreement.

"But, even so, when you guys did need to charge it was like a blood battle. I find it ridiculous that you are always trying to kill each other, with your infamous chases around Ikebukuro, when at the moment what you're doing is also killing yourself as well as the other. Haa, you guys could be real idiots," Shinra said in a conceding tone as he shook his head contemptuously. Shizuo made an unintelligent sound and glared at his smaller burnet friend.

The sound of labored breathing bordering on panting caught the attention of all the males. Izaya groaned in his sleep as he tried to curl into himself while still in Kadota's lap. Shinra and Kadota both looked at Shizuo expectantly.

"What? No, I am not charging with him. Stupid disgusting Flea smell will get on me and everything," Shizuo said firmly with a glare that said: '_I-am-not-moving-any-closer-to-that-thing_'. Shinra scratched at his head growing annoyed with the two's stubborn attitudes.

"You charged with him before you can charge with him now. How long have you guys been together as partners? 13 years? I don't see how this is so difficult. Besides he's asleep at the moment so-"

"13 years? Fuck, has it been that long? 13 years and I still don't get why he's my partner. Why the hell did they put us together, and another thing, why are we still together as of now?"

"Eh, I have to explain this to you too. When a child reaches the age 3 - or in some case a year later - they are partnered with a person able to provide them with, or take in, power. In your guy's case, you found each other immediately at the early age of 3. And to my, and I think all of Ikebukuro's, opinion, you guys are perfect for each other. It's '_the one with too much power_' with '_the one who requires a lot of power_'. It's so perfect, besides the point that you guy's hate each other's guts," Shinra explained to Shizuo in a tone suited for one who talked to a little kid. Shizuo still didn't look convinced as he let his glare linger on the floor of the roof.

"He pisses the fuck out of me. It's not like I asked for this kind of power, and why the hell is our wavelength compatible when we don't even like each other? Che. Nothing makes sense," Shizuo muttered darkly as he stood on wobbly knees and sauntered across the rooftop to the door leading to descending stairs.

* * *

Shizuo hated how his body felt heavy and his movement was sluggish. He felt he was close to fainting or crumpling into a pile of limbs and that was humiliating enough. He slung his bag up into his shoulders as he headed towards his shoe box to switch to his outdoor shoes and then head on straight home and maybe just sleep. He felt like shit, but it was hard to describe what a Supplier felt like when storing too much power.

The cool wind of autumn hit the blond in the face and made him grimace for not bringing a scarf. Even though it wasn't even close to winter yet, it was already getting super cold. Not that Shizuo actually felt extremely cold, since long ago, he still preferred to feel warm. As he passed the track field, something caught his eye and made him whip his head and center his amber orbs on the person standing dead smack in the middle of the clearing. His blond locks ruffled in the wind as he narrowed his vision to make sure his eyes weren't playing a trick on him.

In the middle of the field was Izaya, who was looking aimlessly at the sky with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. Shizuo could feel his grip on his bag grow tighter and the vein popping on the side of his forehead. Just seeing the pest made his breathing grow heavier and his body shake; with a strange feeling growing in his stomach. All reason and rationality went out the tall blond's head as he abandoned his bag and marched right towards the source of his irritation.

'_This is his fault! 99.99999% of all the bad things that happen to me are most likely his fault. I don't know why - I don't even care how – it's his fault, it just is_,' was what went through Shizuo's mind as he stomped on over to the raven.

Izaya was staring rather intently out into the cloudless sky trying to regain his keen sense of concentration he's felt he was losing these past few days. Really, he wasn't an idiot, he wasn't Shizuo, he knew he wasn't going to last very long without charging. He knew he needed power and soon. He plans to stop by the infirmary to get some power from the temporary available Suppliers there and then get some more around the city. He felt a black cloud over his head as he felt himself compare them to the power he got from Shizuo. '_They'll never match up to what I get from him._' He mentally blanched at the thought.

"IIIZAAAAAAYYAAAA!"

'_Well, speak of the devil._' Izaya turned to face the enraged teen with a smirk on his lips, but didn't quite make it as convincing as he'd like. He felt tired and didn't really want to engage in a fight with Shizuo, but he would rather drown himself in Tokyo Bay than surrender to a monster. "Hiya, Shizu-chan. You look like shit."

"You don't look as great as you make yourself seem. Look tired as fuck."

"Ahh, so I do," he said with a musical lilt to his tone. He materialized his personal, and favorite, switchblade in his hand as he held it out in front of himself. "Ne, Shizu-chan, let's get this over with. I have a tight schedule today, 'kay?" He bent his knees; ready to sprint the second the brute made a move to chase him.

Shizuo's mouth quirked up in the crazy grin he reserved only for when he engaged in a chase with Izaya. The feeling that racked up the smaller teen's build was undoubtedly adrenaline and gave Izaya the extra boost to smirk genuinely as his rust red eyes glinted dangerously.

Shizuo threw his punch and missed by a hair and the chase was on. Dodging from the blond's punches was a natural instinct to Izaya now and he attacked back with his blade, making numerous shallow cuts on the other. Throughout their fight. both grew more aggravated and angry at each other, remembering the reason why they were avoiding the other and their little silent challenge they had set. As they were, at the moment, their stamina wasn't going to last very long.

* * *

Shizuo chased Izaya into the school and they continued their rambunctious activity, ignoring the destruction of school property. They ran up the stairs and jumped down them only to land into a vacant classroom on the first floor.

* * *

Shizuo pinned the squirming flea against one of the desks as he panted, feeling more than a little winded. Usually their fights could drag on for hours, yet he was tired and his muscles felt sore with his legs feeling like jelly. The bottled up power pulsated in his veins and begged him to release it and to do it soon.

He was at his limit.

Izaya was still snarling at him, trying to embed the blade he has in his hand in Shizuo's shoulder or forearm. The taller teen easily discarded the offending piece of metal and glowered above the raven. Izaya was already sweating heavily with his face flushed from their run and his breathing coming out in wet pants.

"Fuck...Flea, I'm...I can't...much longer and I feel like I'm going to burst," Shizuo managed to stammer out. Izaya saw the want and need in those honey eyes and froze his attempts to escape the other's arms.

"Then burst, just go die already." Despite his words and poorly masked Cheshire smile, Shizuo saw the same want and need in Izaya's claret orbs.

"Fuck that...," Shizuo muttered. In a rushed motion, he connected his lips with Izaya's and felt some of the uneasiness in his body be relieved as his muscles began to relax. The kiss was chaste, the melding of lips as they moved them softly against each other. Izaya furrowed his brow trying to get his body to push Shizuo away but he was getting lost in how good it felt to have power back in his body. They were getting so lost in the kiss that it became more heated while sending electric shocks down both boys' spines.

"Shizu...too much," Izaya mumbled. It took all his self-control to push the teen away to try and regain some of his pride. He didn't feel 100% at all - not even close - but Shizuo didn't need to know that. He just needed to stop, to stop making it feel so good; stop making Izaya realize he needed Shizuo's power.

"Yeah fucking right!" Shizuo growled as he slammed their lips together more roughly – making Izaya emit a sound of surprise – while their tongues connected and slid against one another. With much hesitance, Shizuo pulled away and half heartedly glared at Izaya. "Don't make such an obvious lie while making such a face."

"What fac-..._nnn_."

'_The face that looked like it was longing for more...more of me...of _my_ power_,' Shizuo thought to himself. He crushed their bodies even closer together as he deepened the kiss and let the power run freely into the smaller of the two's body. Izaya's eyes were fluttering closed as he gingerly wound his hands around Shizuo's neck, drawing him in even closer if it were possible.

The power that raced in Izaya's body was something he only got from Shizuo. No one has ever succeeded in pleasing him like Shizuo did, not that Izaya'll ever tell the boy himself that. It felt like a sin to want something so badly and yet still wanted to throw it away at the same time. No, Izaya did not just think that. At all.

After what seemed like hours, the two finally pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting the two's mouths. They were feeling much better than they would have like to admit, especially in front of each other. Izaya could feel the glow and thrum of power emitting from his body and shivered at the feeling of bliss. Shizuo looked more relaxed than he did days ago and seemed to be in a calm state of mind at the moment.

"Hey," Shizuo decided to break the silence. Usually after they charged they didn't stay to chat, so this was certainly a change. What Izaya couldn't tell was if it were for better or worse. "Does it feel good to charge off of me?"

"...Are you an idiot?" Izaya, who was now sitting up on the desk, laughed at the question and gave the boy, hovering above him still, a look. At the sight of the almost pained expression Shizuo adorned, something clicked in Izaya that made him speak the words that left his mouth. "If it weren't the best, I would have never done it with you."

* * *

Because of how muddled his mind was, Shizuo didn't catch the meaning of the statement and took it as an insult. "Hoh, is that so? You know I love doing things that you hate, so..."

Izaya's eyes widened when he felt Shizuo place his lips back onto his and felt the sinful flow of power once again filter through his body. Izaya opened his mouth invitingly with Shizuo's arms finding their way around the small of his back. He and the blond engaged in a much more dangerous battle that both of them couldn't get out of, couldn't get enough of, neither could win at, and can't live without either for that matter.

* * *

Shizuo gnawed at the end of his pencil as he stared uninterestingly out the window when a certain bespectacled brunet came to his side.

"Hey, Shizuo-kun! So...judging by your lax posture, I'm going to say that you and Izaya finally gave in and charged properly, ne?"

If Shizuo remembered correctly the one who caved in first was...

"Shut up!"

"Eh? But I'm right, aren't I?" Shinra had shrunk back at Shizuo's shout but being the resilient type made him bounce back quickly enough.

"No...well, yeah, but...damn it, no, just shut up," Shizuo grumbled around the eraser stub in his mouth, his face flushing a little from shame. Shinra gave him a questioningly look before it changed to amusement in a second.

"You know, Izaya stayed in Kadota's and my room last night. He was oddly quiet and surprisingly wasn't acting his usual annoying self, you know?"

"Ah, is that right?" Shizuo decided to amuse his friend. It was true that when he went to their shared dorm room the raven wasn't there. It's not like Shizuo worried about where Izaya was but rather he wondered what the little flea was up to. The last week and a half, Izaya usually came later in the night when Shizuo was already asleep and by the time he woke up he was gone. It was like he wasn't there at all. The only evidence that he was was the stench of flea that he usually left behind.

"Did something particular happened between you two when you charged?" the soon-to-be doctor asked his blond friend. Scenes of yesterday flitted behind Shizuo's closed eyelids and brought a slight spike of irritation to his mood. "If there were any serious injuries you should have come straight to me last night."

"Nah, just some shallow cuts that'll heal in no time; and nothing happened in general between me and Flea, just him insulting me."

"Oh, like what?"

Shizuo racked his brain to remember the exact wording the raven had used to describe how charging felt between them. "I had asked him if it felt good to charge with me, 'cause it looked like he was so damned pleased, and then he went and said '_If it wasn't the best, I'd never have done it with you_' or something along those line. The bastard...making fun of me." Shizuo let out a long sigh as he tipped his chair back and mumbled obscenities under his breath, not even looking into what the words actually meant and only focusing on the insulting part.

"Wow, Izaya said that. He must have been pretty embarrassed." Shinra shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, completely missing Shizuo's confused glare. The glasses-wearing boy cracked an eye open to catch the taller teen's gaze and rolled his storm grey eyes at him. "Shizuo-kun, I know you're not very smart but you don't have to look that deep into what Izaya had really meant."

In the simplest way he could, Shinra tried to explain to Shizuo. "Here's a little fact for you~ The best way to charge is with your partner, while charging with other Suppliers or Receivers gives you a temporary power boost it feels best when you do it with your partner. I can't really give you any firsthand experience since we're both Suppliers but Kadota tells me that it feels exceptionally great when he charges with me. So, I'm sure it's the same with Izaya, especially after what he said to you. Not to mention that it should be the best from you, because I'm sure no one has enough power to fulfill Izaya's need better than one who contains a high amount like yourself. "

"You can't mean that-"

'_If it weren't the best, I would have never done it with you...the best...the best...best..._'

"Bingo, he indirectly said he considered you the best! I cannot fathom why you guys are so blind to how perfect a match you both are for each other."

* * *

Mii: Annnnnd that's all I have for FF right now :D

There is a little more to this on LJ so you can wait or try to find it no the kinkmeme yourself~


End file.
